1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice coil motors with rotation stopping means.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice coil motors (VCMs) are widely used, for example, as lens actuators in camera modules.
A typical VCM includes a stationary magnetic field generator, a moveable magnetic field generator, at least one elastic member elastically connecting the stationary magnetic field generator and the moveable magnetic field generator, and a case receiving all the above-mentioned elements therein. The moveable magnetic field generator is moveably received in the stationary magnetic field generator.
When a lens module is screwed into the moveable magnetic field generator, the at least one elastic member may be easily broken because a torque applied to the moveable magnetic field generator by the lens module. This decreases a reliability of the VCM.
Therefore, a voice coil motor which can overcome the above mentioned problems is desired.